What Now?
by BBFree
Summary: This is my story of what happens in series four. I don't want to give anything else away. NO COPYWRITER INTENDED. please review,I'll probably continue anyway but if I know people are reading I'll update more frequently.


There was a knock on the door at Honolulu Heights, and it took Nina and George completely off guard. No one had so much as knocked on the door since Wyndham left and since than none of residents so much as left the porch. They were sitting shiva, a Jewish tradition usually practiced by the most direct relatives of the decease but since Mitchell had no family and wasn't even Jewish the details didn't matter. This was for George, Mitchell was his brother. When he lived with his parents and his grandmother died George didn't see the point, 'Someone dies and we all get a list of things we can't do for a week . What's the point?" he had asked his mother. "The point is that you feel the loss." His mother told him.

Nina and George had both jumped a bit at the sound of the door. Deep down they were both worried it was someone dangerous, someone sent by "the old ones". When they reached the door they both looked worry and grief stricken. Even Nina was surprised how sad she was about Mitchell death.

When George open the door the last thing they expected to see was a beautiful young women. She had long wavy black hair, tan skin, grey eyes, and a body most women would kill for. But despite her beauty this girl was very unkempt. She wore jeans caked with dirt, a blank tank top with little holes, and a faded red hoodie.

"I'm looked for George and Nina Sands." The young women said in an American accent, her voice was deep and serious.

"I'm George and she's Nina but not Sands. I'm Sands, were not…The Sands." George said quickly.

"I think she get's it." Nina said frustrated with her boyfriends awkwardness.

"Sorry, I assumed. The way they talked about you," Before she could go on Nina interrupted.

"I'm sorry who talked about us?" She said suddenly worried about who this was standing in there doorway, and felt very grateful they didn't invite her in.

"Oh Tom and McNair. They didn't mention me?" she asked sound slightly offended.

"No, no they didn't but they weren't…" Nina stopped herself, "Come in, please." she continued.

"What is your name?" Nina asked.

"Honor Ramos-Pavel, nice to meet you." she said impatiently.

"Do you mind me asking how you know McNair and Tom?" Nina asked causally.

"I met them a few months ago, imagine after your run in at the dog fights." Honor said causally.

"You, you _know_…about that? How… are you, are you" George stammered and started growling silently and moving his hands like claw, it was his nonverbal way of saying werewolf.

"No." She shook her head and laughed briefly at George's gesture knowing exactly what he met, "No, I'm human. My mom was a werewolf, but she was always really careful. Always left three days before and came back three days after just to be safe." Honor smiled thinking of her mother and how hard she worked to keep her daughter from suffering the same cure she did.

"So how you meet the guys?" George asked.

"I was a this dinner in Gibbsdown and they walked in." She said with a smile, "I knew right away what they were. Way they walked, way they tried to sit apart from everyone, the scars on their heads. Classic werewolves behavior well sept they were together. Anyway walked about told them I knew and asked them the same thing I'm gonna ask you. If they knew of a women named Rose, who looks like me but older with shorter hair." Honor knew the answer . It would be the same one she got over and over again.

"No, sorry." They both said.

"It's okay, I didn't think you would." Honor replied sadly.

"Is that your mum?" Nina asked carefully.

"Yeah, she been missing for three years now." Honor said quietly. It was hard for her to think of her mother being gone. "Tom and his dad offered to help, most people I run into will just tell me their sorry and send me on my way and if I'm lucky they might give me the name of someone who may or may not know something. Not them though, they promised to help me track her down. So where are they?" Honor said in the same serous tone as when she walked in.

Nina was used to giving people bad news, but this was different she knew McNair, and now she had to tell this girl who clearly cared about him that he was dead. That he dead because of her.

"Honor, something very bad happened here six days ago. McNair didn't make it. I'm sorry. He passed away." Nina said the last part the way she always did at the hospital.

Honor clenched her fist, squeezed her eyes shut, and lowered her head. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her, like she had just been punched in the gut. It was stupid for her to feel this way because she had only know him a month but in that time McNair and his son had showed her more kindness then anyone else. Even when they found out what she did for a living they only wanted to help her. McNair was the first man she met who honest wanted to help her and nothing else.

She need a minute before she could ask about Tom, sweet Tom. She stood up slowly and walked to the window without saying a word. She couldn't imagine that Tom was dead but moments ago she couldn't imagine that any vampire could kill McNair.

"Where's Tom?" she said softly.

"He's gone." George said causally. That instance Honor punched a hole in the wall and Nina smacked George's arm.

"He means Tom is not here, George when you say 'Gone' people think your saying that someone is dead." Nina corrected. "We don't know where he is. The last time anyone saw him he was looking for the monster that killed his dad."

"That vamp who killed McNair is dead? And Tom's alive." She said full of relief.

"Yes he's alive, we just can't find him. And sorry about the vocabulary mishaps, won't happen again." George apologized.

"Here let me look at your hand." Nina said reaching out to the young women. Honor extended he blood hand. "George can you get my kit." Nina swiftly cleaned and wrapped Honor's injure knuckles. "Let's get you some food." 


End file.
